


Delirital

by narrygiggles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Justin Bieber (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Multi, Redheads, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, delirital, faires, genes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrygiggles/pseuds/narrygiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirital:when one mate ; strongly injures the other. in a emotional type of way. Where the mate soon begans to lose the bond mark Gaining a new one.The mate who injured, there mark becomes bolder, becoming more attached to the other. Its a punishment from God. A desies that usally happens to one.</p>
<p>Related words delirium. </p>
<p>"I think I........I. I'm going through Delirital, because of Harry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Harry:

it wasn't like I meant to hit him, it just happened. I pulled my hands out my front jean pockets and pointed at the mutt "next time just don't insult me little pup" I kicked him in the stomach and looked at the crowed of Vampires that laughed at my joke. I smiled at them. Josh gave me a high Five " Nice one mate. That will hopefully send there Little werewolf friends a message that Vampires are better and Stronger then them and that that should just leave this school" I nodded and went back to my table as the werewolf walked off growling like the mutt he is.

I sat next to Taylor my hot and well 'for now' girlfriend since she's not my mate. She has the mark of a crown the colour Pink. Mark's can sometimes deceive people sometimes someone has the same mark but are not the same colour, The Mathew case last summer was awful. Very awful. Cassi and Gorge.

Really I didn't see much importance to it, just too witches in love, but later on they were on the news for death, I guess it has something to do with gorges Real mate. You see (and this is what I heard from my mum) that Gorge and Cassi has the same symbol the word 'see' but the colour was diffrent Gorges was Yellow and Cassi was Brown. They still thought they were mates until Gorges real mate Rachel (I think that was her name) appeared and well she was the same symbol and colour. He didn't want her to be his mate and it drove him crazy he gave her delirital. 

Delirital:when one mate ; strongly injures the other. in a emotional type of way. Where the mate soon begins to lose the bond mark Gaining a new one.The mate who injured, there mark becomes bolder, becoming more attached to the other. Its a punishment from God. A disease that usually happens to one. 

Everyone learns it at a young age. Every Vampire,witch,gene,fairy,wearwolf, you name it learns it. Its what we all have in common you can say. 

But yeah, he killed himself because he couldn't take the regret you can say and the emotions the dieses brought so he killed himself. Cassi found out and killed herself to. I guess you can call it Romeo and Juliet in someway. Unnecessary.

Taylor intertwined are hands and kissed my cheeks. " So how has you day been?" She asked " good I guess, how was your love?" She smiled at me flashing me her straight white smile "boring, Vanessa having a part are we going or not? " She looked at me trying to make her blue eyes shine more then they usually do "yeah we will don't worry" 

"so i was thinking That we sh-. Oh god the werewolf's" She hissed at there direction. across the lawn i saw them. Unfortanally are school accepted anyone, even them. So are school have are lunch in a certain way were separated my water, witch is stupid since there's water benders at school but what ever. The water separates us saying there's another kind of supernatural on those lands and well unfortanlly on are left side are the mutts. 

I saw them sitting one the grass spreading there large amount of food. Pigs. They always have to much food that could feed an army of people, and they eat like there life depends on it. Comes to show they weren't thought manners. "Don't pay them no mind, There not worth you time" She smiled and kissed me. No tingle there. Another sigh that she wasn't my mate. 

"Hey Styles, how's it going, mate?'" Grimmy asked as he sat down in front of me with his boyfriend jace. "Good and You Grimmy?" He laughed and smiled kissing his boyfriend and mate in the cheek. 

See, your mate can be a boy or a girl. It can be any one, a vampire and a fairy a witch and a bender. Im still wating for mine, the girl of my dreams, cause trust me im not gay. I don't have nothing against them its just that im not gay, i love girls, boobs..vigina. yeah.

"Been good, still waiting to see if Jace is able to conceive" I nodded. If a boy and a boy are mated, one can usually conceive since the universe (Some how. don't fucken now how) knows that so they make one able to conceive a child and Grimmy (being his dumb arse self wants a child, still in high school. with a job at the local grocery store) That Grimmy for you.

"well hopefully he is. Since you.. you know Top" He nodded. Smiling wide and laughing at my awkwardness. I just rolled my eyes at him " So Harry what's got you upset?" his boyfriend Jace asked. A Protector. Protectors can see the emotions of people. what there felling. That's how they know they have a problem and they can protect them. 

"Nothing just really missing my dad i guess" I said truthfully since i know he could read my emotions and know im lying. Also he's rating hes calmness to me and well thats another power in not going to get into right now. 

"well hopefully it will resolve its self" I smiled at him and only nodded. I dint really want to say more and he knew (of Couse he did). I wasn't a person to open up much, never told people my problems not even my mother the person to conceive me and freed me bath me. you get it.

Vampires were at the top of the carts you might say with gods. Vampires are born with gifts like twilight but less stupider. We can read minds, Bend water, read emotions, see the dead. Gifts. 

 

unlike other supernatural who powers are limited like water benders who can only bend water, fire benders, fairies who can make magic and turn small and there hot. Witches who make potions, ride on brooms cast spelled. Werewolf's who can shape shift into mutts, heal there friends with a lick, Seduction charm, and well other things (that are probably useless) . Power limited There all the same sometimes (once in a blue moon) one is born with an extra power. 

but us vampires are more gifted, sometimes some of us are born ungifted well there kind of off a disgrace to are kind. Why be one of us when you don't even have a gift that you can show off only are standard fast running, pale skin. 

"Well lunch is almost over how about me and you go to the restrooms and have a quickie?" I smiled at Taylor who bite her lips. She nodded making her blond hair fall from her shoulder. 

"please keep it down, We don't want to hear you guys Especially since we all have super hearing" I heard a lot of 'yeahs' coming from other vampires. i rolled my eyes and gave them the middle finger.

______________________________________  
Niall:

"I mean come one how come i get a B on the test and you got an A. Thats Rubbish!" Zayn just rolled his eyes at me while Perrie laughed. We just had a Math test that i unlike Zayn here studies for days while he only studied this morning and i Got an B an  
B Like what the fuck. " I swear to god that Mr. Willson does not like me at all That cunt he gave me a B on purpose" Zayn Rolled his eyes at me "could you blame the guy? You always talking in his class. i would have gave You a B on purpose too"

I gasped at him hitting his arm with all my  
strength he didn't bulge but i knew it hurt since he flinched at it. "perrie arnt you going to defend me? Im your cousin. Particle your twin" She just smiled at me and snuggles into zayn side. I frowned at her and walked towards are Table. My tray full with food, balancing in one hand, Werewolf gift balancing. 

I sat At the table right next the the apple tree. The side where i have to face the Vampires. I don't really understand why they hate us, we never did anything to upset them. We get well along with Any other supernatural except them. 

Perrie walked up to the tree and put her hand on a branch, the branch grew a new red apple that soon fell into her awaiting hands, Perrie was a Nature wolf. She talked to plants, Made them grow faster and healthier.

She smiled at the tree and bid her thanks. Sometimes Perrie would get mix-up with Vampires some of them thought that we were one of them because of our paleness but hey not every wolf is tan like Zayn or Justin. 

" Zayn im not even going to ask you if you want an apple because i know you dont"  
Perrie said to her mate. I glanced at her mark right by where her neck and shoulders meet. There was 'Zap' in the colour Yellow and Black sorrowing it. "I Love you too" He laughed and kissed her cheek. 

" So Niall did you studied from your history test cause i wouldn't mind getting an A on this weeks test" I stuck my tounge out at him he just laughed. "hey Niall do you want to go hunting with us?" Justin asked me, He had a big smile on his face and his heart was beating fast, probably from the extiment of shifting " No Im gona chill today" HE nodded and ran towards the crowed jumping in the air and landing in his wolf form. He hand Brown fur with black in it on the side of his ears you could see the symbol of a pigeon the colour Blue ( Only if you were looking for it you could see it the fur hides it). 

The pack started to run towards the woods that we had On are side We shared the woods with the Wished that were on are right. They were nice people just they sometimes scared me to death when they said they would curse us if we didn't do what we were told. Poor calum, he dumped his witch girlfriend when she grew an extra eye on her four head after one of her new potions failed. She got mad and put a spell on him where when he transfers back into werewolf he would not have cloths on. sucks arse for him.

I Heard a howling coming from the woods. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. No one made Noise just waiting till they howled again. My blood flowed Fast in my vanes the howl was Needy argent. There it was again i concentrated on it processing in on my mind trying to get the voice in me 'MAN DOWN! THE REDHEADS ARE COMING!' It was Ashton. his voice was noticeable. 

Quickly everyone dropped whatever they had in there hands and ran towards the woods The scramble of tenns soon jumped into the air turning and running " Niall! Fuck Niall. Come on Lets go! Fucken Redheads" Zayn Screamed at me i quickly obeyed and ran towards the woods jumping into the air.

The sensation I will never get use too, shifting into a wolf was so great. It felt as you have ran a mile, been asleep forever, ate your favorite meal or cake, just a feeling that can be described in words. I saw the wolf leader Max Jump the table that was on top if the Hill " RED HEADS!" he yelled informing all other common enemies of them. 

I Ran as fast as my legs could carry me felling the dirt hit my paws every second.  
If i was home my mum would have hit me in the nose with her shoe or anything near her yelling for me to get out and clean my paw, but right now was not the time to think of that.

 

Soon the woods surrounded me The colours Green and brown being everywhere making this more real then usalle, the smell of dirt and water hit my nose making me sneeze. I looked around me trying to locate Zayn or Perrie, I cant see them there was not Wolf With all Black Dark fur that smelled like Muffins that his Mum made every morning near me nor a wolf with Milk Coffee fur that smelled Like Cherry and Vanilla With a hint of Zayn mothers Muffins.

I tried my head, but nothing only a scramble of people screaming Other people name or telling someone to do something.   
Someone nudged into my side and I looked at A girl she was sitting on a broom she had long Brown Hair with Blond tips at the end. Jade.

I nudged her back and she laughed. Witches, Wolfs and Angles have one common Enemy the red heads.

They were Dark Angles. They Liked to Kill Wolf for there Fur, Witched for they potions and angles for the fun of it. 'Niall! Niall!' I heard someone in my head scream it was Zayn. 

 

'Zayn! Where are you?' I waited till he answer's. Running straight forward following Anthony a Joiner 'I Made it where Justin and Ashton are at' 'Okay'

 

I ran as fast as i could with Jade At my tale i got to a spot where Zayn was he was Biting A dark angles black wings the angle struggles at him " Move Forward Dark angles To the School!" they all cheered at flew forward Hitting witches off there brooms. 'AFTER THEM!' Ashton yelled. We all soon followed them back to the school grounds Perrie appred next to me. I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to be her eyes. 

Perries new to the whole multitasking thing she cant use her powers while dogging trees and loges that are on the floor. 'okay' We ran in sync while she wrapped Dark angles with Big Plants that grew from the ground 'Left', ' Jump', 'Right'. That was what my running in the woods consisted off.

Soon we got to the clearing where the vampires still sat at. Typical that they were still there they always loved when the red heads attacked us, reason why we call them that was tommy Differs He made a joke a pop name suck for ever. 

Perrie soon departed from me probably to see Zayn, a mate never left there's to die, Never.   
The Dark angles shoot Spears at us with Flames coming out of them the Angles Shielded themselves from them. I ran towards the Biting there wings. It tasted Like rum, it made my mouth water in disgust. It tasted like burned chicken. I Bit them harder as soon as it started using its hands and trying to poke my face. The Dark angle screamed warning other Redheads that it was getting injured. I felt several Hands on me digging into my skin with There claws i let go of the Red heads wing and tried to bit the other ones. 'ZAYN!!!!!!!!!!!'

I heard perrie Scream i stopped what i was doing and looked at the direction of the voice. Perrie was next to a Wolf Zayns Fur was Covered in red, blood he's eyes were shot and there was a spear going threw his stomach. My heart stopped and i whimpered. Perrie started to lick the wound but i knew it wouldn't work he needed medical help and fast.

Someone Dug there Claws into my neck and i Howled the pain felt like Someone had put lemon in a cut, they quickly threw me to the right side of them i landed to the vampires territory. I screamed my lungs out taking all the air that once filled them. The pain hurt more in human form. The white t shirt i once had was not white no more it was red. Jade dropped from her broom and onto the Vampires side, She drew Water from the lake that ran between us and tried to make a path so that the wolfs could cross to the vampires side.

" what the Hell are you doing?!?!?" I heard one of them say " Shut up! Were in battle if you don't like it then leave!" She yelled at them fed up with them. Calum make towards me "Niall Are you okay?!" he asked " What do you think that redhead put poison on her damn claws!!!!!" HE nodded mushing me towards a rock and making a barrier around me " Don't move, My shield will protect you. I have to help the others okay" I nodded. 

Jade was throwing water at them, Her father was a water bender from what she had told us so she could bend water. Perrie so was as her side the vampires hissed at her but she growled at them, her mate was hurt she's probably going through pain right now that she doesn't care a damn about the vampires right now. She copied Jades Actions and started to wrap redheads with her plants. 

 

I Shifted a little but that was a mistake the pain shoot through my body making me flitch and whimper. I looked at the scene in front of me there was so many Redheads that Not even Perries Powers, The Witches Powers, The Angles, Justin's Powers of Fire boning, Ashtons Powers of Pain could take them Down. The wolfs Are rarely gifted so it was a miracle that we had some. 

"Niall Please!!! Use your powers Zayns Hurt badly and they wont let us take him to the nurse!!!!!" She pleaded me. There was a group of wolfs fending off Redhead around Zayn. He laid there Thankfully breathing. 

I gripped the ground trying to stand up but failing at it. the Pain wouldn't let me do it i tried again and landed forward on my knees with my hands out supporting me. Blood dripped from my neck and on to the ground making the dark green turn red. I screamed in frustration, fucken redheads and there stupid poison. I lifted my self up onto my feet ignoring the burning in my neck and the pain in my stomach. I ran towards perrie who's makeup was smeared on her face. She looked in pain fuck everyone was injured.

But they didn't give up and I wont either "Perrie" I gasped out. Her blue eyes were slightly red from all the crying she's been doing " I-i-im so sorry Niall. Its Zayn he's my mate -i cant just leave him there to die........I know your in pain too but- you have to use your powers "

"its okay Perrie. Its......Fine" She knew i hated using my powers. I want Like most werewolf's, they didn't have a Goddess as there mother. 

I put my hands on my knee's think about water and rain.............Lightning. The sky became full with Dark clouds the thunder was loud, louder then usall if it was natural. The lighting painted patters in the sky, I heard some vampires laugh and a qiuck lightning bolt hit the ground right next to me.

Think Tornados The air in the ground got faster making a thing tornado land next to me. i pushed my hand slightly towards the crowd that was fighting Tornados and Lighting shot in every direction. Hitting the red head. 

" Perrie.....Perrie ......I think im going to Fai-" I didn't finish my sentence.  
_______________________________

 

My head ached, it felt like Millions of needles where in my head digging in there. I opened my eyes trying to focus on the light "Niall? Niall?" I tried standing up but was pushed back on the chair " Niall rest" I looked at the person. It was Liam he was wearing a Gray Sweater and Jeans His Angle wings tucked way in his Back. " What.. what's going on? Wait Where's Zayn! Zayn" 

"Niall Calm down, Zayns okay a group of protectors came to see him and some angles worked on him too."

I nodded but that didn't calm my nerves I still wanted to see him in person "What happened did we Win?" I asked. HE smiled at me Nodded his head, I didn't see him when we battled but then again I didn't search for him either " Yeah, you whipped out mostly all of them. You have incredible powers Niall. " I nodded at Him. shying away from him reason 1 why i don't like to use them. "why do you think that attacked?"

 

HE ran his hands through his Shaved head. Last time i saw him he was still growing his hair from when he has previously shaved it " don't really know but there was a lot of them then usual thousands more usually is 200 but today was different" he had a frown on his face. 

"Yeah this fight was brutal" He nodded " Yeah and the Vampires didn't help either they just laughed at us"

 

"More like them" A voice came from the door. Liam turned around blocking my vision. "ahhhhh Harry, what brings you here?" 

 

"Mr. Williams is doing a lab and it includes blood so he send all his Vampire students out of class and I didn't feel like walking around" Harry said. His voice was deep, very deep. He slurred some of his words. Put somehow they found a way to sound normal on him. 

"Well okay then take a seat" Liam turned back around towards me and put a hand on my forehead " You probably have a headache, but ill give you pills. The cut on you neck has already been healed my Daisy and Leigh-anne so your good to go let me grab you some pills" I nodded at him. 

as soon as he let me look at harry i examined him, he had on a black t-shirt with a brown coat. His jeans seemed to tight on him that he probably couldn't breath, then again he is a vampire judging from his not beating heart. He had Tannish Skin now what you would except from a Vampire. His Hair was brown or chestnut brown the curlyness of them added more volume to them (talk about bringing my gay out) I looked at his eyes that were already looking at me..........dead on.

I shivered. Green, grass green I've never seen this colour of green before then again. "What are you looking at Mutt?" He said i rolled my eyes at him. stereo type vampire. 

" Nothing just.......Nothing at all" he scarfed at me. "well here it is take one at home, you mum dad is waiting for you at the office" Liam smiled at exited the room. 

i Got up from the bed and but my jacket on slinging the backpack on my shoulders forgetting that i was still slightly healing from my cut. I growled. 

"Here you worthless mutt" Harry said appearing by my side "what are you?"

His hands made contact with my neck sending chills of waves through my body and a extremely weird stinging section on long with it " Owwwwwww! The fuck are you doing" He back away from Him and Looked at his face.

His eyes were widened, his mouth hung lose "What?" " it couldn't be" "the fuck are you talking about?" 

I felt concerned from him he looked paler "Hey are you" i reached to touch him but he baffled me by embracing me in a hug my body tingles some more then it hit me. waves of emotions. Life, love, air gravity, him.

"Y-your my mate" I stuttered out Shocked that i didn't feel it the first time " Bond mark Now!!!!!!" He hissed out i took off my jacket and lifted my wrist to him a black gird with green and blue feather wings was on my left one. He lifted he left wrist to the same bird with same colours appeared on his. "NO" I gasped out. 

"I'm not gay the fuck!" he screamed at me I flinched at his words "I-I-Im sorry"

"NOO! don't talk to me i don't like boys i don't like you i will never like you. your a wolf a disgusting good for nothing mutt. I hate your kind I hate You. We will never be mates okay!!! You are useless and worthless piece of...............ughhhhhhhhh" He crumpled his hands and my heart clenched the sensation on someone's hands around my head made it hard to breath "Harry!" i yelled at him he dropped his hands and pushed them making me be thrown to the back against the cold hard ground.

"Never!" He walked out of the room.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Little of suicide thoughts, but its slim.

The feeling of abandonment cant be described. I mean have you ever felt alone that your world seems to fall apart and soon everything and everyone doesn't matter no more. I mean I have been hurt in the past, last year Zayn got really mad at this boy who wouldn’t leave Perrie alone so he went to fight him or in Zayn's words 'confront the cunt who wants to steal my girl'. He was oblivious to everything, everyone and well he fit the guy with a bottle of wine that he stole from his mum and he threw me against the car. I went through the front window and landed in the front seats, with a bad knee that I had to get surgery from.

but trust me this, this pain is worst. Its like being crushed between depression and pain. My heart aced to no extend, 50 no thousands of needles being stabbed into my heart without mercy. The mark burned more then usually and I started to wonder if this is how cows were treated in taxes when they marked them with a hot iron. Now I'm thinking of going vegetarian.

"Love, are you sure your alright? you seem off a little. Did your great grandfather visit you in your dreams?" My mum asked me. She has noticed that the skies had become darker in seconds and she knew it was me, said she almost called my great grandfather to see what's wrong. Like I would need Zeus. to help me, not even him the god of the skies could help me right now, no one could.

"Where's........where's dad?" I asked my mother from the back seat. I was wrapped in blankets that my mother carries in her car for emergency's (I had told her many times to get ride of, but now I'm thanking her and the gods for having them). "He's at work said he couldn't leave early but that he loves you" She smiled at me. I only nodded not feeling in the mood to talk.

My throat was dry, I felt like there wasn’t no water in me to keep me hydrated, weren't we made of 75% water? Then again I'm not human so that’s probably something I need to research up later in the day or text Liam and ask him. There's this notch in my stomach that is feeling like its being stretched and my body is being pulled back, all I want to do is run back to school and hug Harry tight and never let go. He was warm, warmer then I am right now even though my body is naturally 110F and I'm under a thick layer of a blanket.

He didn’t feel cold like I've been told from other werewolf's, he was warm like summer days, where you lay on the grass under the rays of the sun. He made me believe that it could be a possibility to get tan since my skin refuse to tan when ever in the sun. He made me think that love was all I needed, like the cliché movies (but lets face it Food and oxygen are needed more) but he made be believe in things that were impossible. He somehow made them possible. Like they weren't out of my reach, and I could obtain anything I want in life with him by my side. I sound just like the movies.

But I really don’t care. I need him and He needs me. Well I hope he needs me, I cant bare the thought of him not wanting me, him loving someone else, someone way better and good looking then me. I know I'm not the best looking person in the world or London even but he's meant for me like I'm meant for him. Its written, carved into my skin. A bird with Blue and Green feathers. I wonder if He's feeling what I'm feeling. does he feel the connection that we just made, how now he's my air? The reason for my existence in life.

_'NOO! don't talk to me I don't like boys i don't like you i will never like you. your a wolf a disgusting good for nothing mutt. I hate your kind I hate You. We will never be mates okay!!! You are useless and worthless piece of.'_

worthless piece of what? He didn’t love me, he would never love me. I'm a Wolf a nasty old good for nothing mutt. I can't do things right nothing I ever do is good. IM not good I don’t deserve his beautiful green eyes that look like they hold thousands, billions of forests in them. He's red lips that I know a red because of blood but for some reason that doesn't bother me because I except him with all his flaw's ( not that he has any). IM worthless..................................Not good enough for him.

"Niall? Baby?" I hear a voice in the distance.............."Harry?" I asked sounding hopeful that maybe he came. Gave me a second chance to prove that I'm not worthless that I can be better with him by my side. "Love, make the rain stop it looks like were going to be ambushed my a flood if you keep it up" I looked at my mum, Her eyes held worry in them. I looked at her, my eyes probably looked red from the crying I did earlier " I'm sorry mum I cant control it" I said a single tear sliding down my left cheeks and as soon as that happened it was raining madness wind was flowing everywhere making the road not visible anymore. I let a sob out, feeling the pain overwhelm my body, taking every inch of me and drowning me in sorrow.

" What happened? I've never seen you like this before? Niall" My mom stopped the car in front of the house Turing it off and looking at me. "Nothing....nada......just the emotions. Red heads sometimes get me all fuzzed up.....can I just go home and lay in my room?" My mum looked like she wanted to debate but she knew me, how stubborn I got at times. so she let me off with a look "Well might as well head to bed and make yourself comfortable, your not going to school for two days until I get the doctor to properly see you" . I rolled my eyes and headed to the room locking it and wrapping myself in my bed, this storm wont be over for a long time, as long as Harry and I live. -----------------------------

In my dream I think... it is.. I was tied to a chair. The chair was rusty and old due to harsh abuse I might have had before. My legs where tied to, with medal chains that looked old and used like the chair. I looked around the room completely dark and open, and empty space of nothing.

"Hello?" I asked, but no one answered. I tired again but nothing came only the echo of my voice though out the whole room. I tired taking off the chains butt to no use, they wouldn't bulge for nothing. I panicked, had I been kidnapped? what if my family is freaking out right now? Fuck what if its sandman enemies that are trapping me in my sleep? "Niall." a voice came from the distance. I looked towards it, the voice was rough, yet gentle and sweet that could sing you to sleep.

"Yeah" my voice came out as a cracked whisper. I hadn't noticed my throat was dry until now. The feeling of desperation for water had kicked in and now all I wanted was a cold water, nothing more in life.......... "Niall" the voice dragged out my name. I looked around the room was still completely empty, no sigh of anything in it except me "mmhmm" I hummed out it felt like I let all my energy out in that hum, how long have I been in here? " long enough I would say" I looked at a person in front of me. He had ginger hair, his eyes were hard to tell the colour of, maybe between green and blue, but there was definitely more blue in them. His hair was slightly pushed to the right of his face, he was pale really pale. his left arm was visible because of his sleeve that was pushed up to his elbow, his arm was covered in many tattoos of various of colures. He was short, maybe a little shorter then me, I couldn’t really tell, his face was round but it suited him in a way that I couldn’t tell if a god has sculpted him. "No but my mum and dad created me" He said in an british accent.

"why am I here?" I asked, feeling the burning sensation in my throat and I couldn’t scream at him or panic it would drain my energy away. "Why are you here? well, I came to give you a message" I could see that he looked a little upset judging from the frown that was quickly covered by a expressionless face "Harry, well Harry. He's. Mm how to I put it?" My heart quickened I had forgotten harry and the pain the memory brought with it. I also forgot the happiness I got from him, The colour of his eyes, his skin tone, his lips and the redness of them. How he makes slow talking seem normal and perfect. wait.

"why did you kidnap me if you could have told me face to face?" I asked him anger rising in my voice from the frustration and also due to the chains that where going to make my hands red after he let me go " Niall, I didn’t kidnap you. Fuck I don’t Like Harry that much. Your in a dream, The sandman is my uncle, kind got the good end of the stick you might say" He smirked at me, yet instead of looking evil he looked like a puppy. "Oh," was all I got out. So this is a dream a silly dream. "it’s a dream alright, but I can still hurt you. Don’t call me A puppy." he said in a low voice. 'Okay you are scary' "I read the minds of others so I can give them 'good dreams'…..............but back to what we were talking about Harry" Okay. "Harrys a little vampire that sometimes is and idiot. Likes to do stupid things like sneak into Old man Simons house and try to steal His cane. Fucker got send to hell for an entire week" The ginger guy laughed at this.

While I was here panicking, Thinking Harry and Old Man Simon standing Face to Face. It made my Hair stand What if old man Simon had hurt Harry Instead sending Him to the underworld with Hedes. "well He told me to tell you to. And im saying this in an unmean way . To back the fuck off, that he has a girl friend and he Lo-Loves.' ha-ha That one cracked me up. Oh and ' to not talk to him at school because he was going to beat you to death if you do' Which I think is to violent but its harry 'And that He's not you soulmate so back off mutt' And yeah"

I don’t think you could have ripped my heart more then it already was, but knowing that Harry had hired ginger man to come into my dream and tell me he didn’t want me was another kind of level and I didn’t like it at all. "Ed" I looked at ginger man with and unshed tear eyes. "What?" My voice cracked. He had Flinched away, looking slightly guilty. Why would Ginger man be guilt?

"Im Ed, Well Edward but call me Ed, edward makes me feel old."He smiled at me. I didn’t tho the whole in my heart already devouring me in so many emotions that all I wanted to so was leap off a bridge and die. "Don't He's and idiot. Even if my soulmate was an Gene I would have denied her a place in my heart." I nodded. Ed turtled his hands and sand came out of them. He looked slightly pained.

" I think you should get back your mum just called an ambulance because you cant wake up. But cheer up. I don’t want to get your hope up because trust me Harry's stubborn and if he decides something he will continue doing that thing. But maybe, just maybe Harry will come around and if he doesn't, then........ Im sorry. But ill see you at school, Yeah?" All I did was nod.

What if Harry Never comes around and im stuck a lone wolf forever. Alone in the dark. "y-yeah" everything turned back and I took a quick breath, feeling like I've been suffocated I Quickly opened my eyes and stud up seeing my mum sitting in a chair next to the doctor "Oh Gods! Niall ba-baby your okay. Thank the Gods" She smiled at Me. "are you Okay?" She asked looking panicked "Nooooo" I sobbed and she hugged me. I cried for how long? I don’t know But I cried and The storm was huge this time.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all I want to say thanks for the kudos it means so much to me and I love you guys! And I also want to say that I have a beta! A lovely one KittyMinou She's made this chapter so much better than I would have ever imagined and I'm very grateful for her! And yeah, any questions ask me and ill be sure to answer them.

"Did you get a girl pregnant?" My mum asked, sitting down next to me. After she had seen me sitting on the floor in my room, biting my thumbs – a habit of mine when I'm frustrated – she, instinctually, assumed that there was still something wrong. 

 

 

"What – mum – I'm gay…and you know we’re not supposed to get people pregnant if they’re not our soul-mates." 

 

 

In this situation, however, I think getting someone, who wasn’t my soul-mate, pregnant would have been less stressful than having your soul-mate deny you.  

 

 

"I know, I know, but it does happen." 

 

 

I nodded, not really paying attention to her. Yeah, sometimes mating happens with another person that's not your soul-mate, and then you get them pregnant (of course, it’s better not to because it’s likely their parents will shun their child for mating with someone other than their soul-mate). Right now, though, that’s the least of my problems. 

 

 

"Then, what's bothering you?” she pressed. “You cried all through yesterday; I had to ask your uncle to create more sunshine, so that all the water would dry, but the clouds you built were too fluffy…so that didn't help," she scolded half-heartily while ruffling my hair affectionately. 

 

   

 

I rolled my eyes at her. I didn’t feel like giving an explanation. I wasn’t ready to talk to her about Harry, and even if I was, she would have gone to his house and have us marry then and there – vampire or not. That’s the opposite of what I needed. 

 

 

After a few beats, I replied with: “Nothing mum, still shocked. I Almost died. D-I-E-D." 

 

 

She nodded and scoffed before standing up from the floor to dust off the non-existent particles from her dress. "Yeah, okay, I understand,” she gave me a small smile, “but if you ever need me – even if you need a few condoms – just tell me okay?" 

 

 

Oh god. 

 

 

“Uh, yeah, mum…thanks,” I smiled at her and she smiled back, wider. I knew her smile had been wide only because I hadn't smiled since I had gotten back from school yesterday; and usually I smiled every five seconds (according to Zayn and Calum, who kept track for a whole week last year, just to check). 

 

 

"Well, I’ll go get some Nando’s for you and we’ll eat and then watch some Derby games with Dad and sleep; tomorrow you go back, love, so…don't stress.” 

 

 

My mum looked at me for a few seconds longer before she turned to leave quietly, the door clicking shut behind her in a manner akin. 

 

    

 

Instantly, I released my features from their blank poker face and into their natural frown. It was always there, like a tattoo that was sometimes covered by a shirtsleeve, as if had never been there before. 

 

 

I wondered how many tattoos Harry had at that moment. None? But I saw he had several on his wrist.  

 

Maybe he'll get a tattoo of my name later on.  

 

 

No – stop. He won’t get a tattoo with your name, Niall! He doesn't care about you and neither should you care about him. He's an arse, a fuckin’ prick…a beautiful prick. 

 

 

"Ugh!" I groaned, burying my head into my palms, felling exhausted already. I hadn't done anything except lay on my bed sobbing, whispering Harry’s name and then sobbing harder, which was really pathetic. Niall, I mentally reminded myself, you’re pathetic.  

 

 

"I know,” I replied. 

 

 

________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

"Might as well kill it, then," Zayn said to me as we walked down the steps of my porch and on to the sidewalk. 

 

 

He had been filling me in on the things that I had missed during my time absent from classes yesterday, one of which was a test that I knew I would fail. 

 

 

"So I shouldn't try is what your trying to say?" I asked him while putting on my grey beanie, because it was fuckin’ cold outside – so much so that my fingers seem like they were going to become black and fall off at any time. 

 

 

"Well what else can you do?” He replied nonchalantly. He was being the least helpful person right now. 

 

 

“…Unless you go ask Jesy to help you, then your screwed man," he added. I rolled my eyes. 

 

 

Like I was going to ask Jesy, a vampire that, frankly, didn't give a crap about werewolf versus vampire complications. Besides, she’s pricy. She’d probably charge me a kidney and my life savings for her to help me, and I do actually need those things; I’m not about to give what little is left of my life after a majority of my happy future was knocked off my shoulder when Harry denied me. 

 

  

 

Instead, of telling this to Zayn, though, I replied with: "I'd have a better chance at passing the damn test than getting her to help me." 

 

 

Zayn smiled at me and nudged my shoulder with his. The streets where quiet and calm, something we rarely experienced because the entire population of the neighbourhood was werewolves: naturally not quiet.  

 

 

"Sooo," Zayn dragged out, and I immediately knew he was hesitating to tell me something by his tone. I sighed and stopped walking. 

 

 

"What, Zayn?" I asked, getting annoyed with him. He ran his hands through his hair and of-fucking-course it didn’t move out of place. He’s so annoyingly perfect. 

 

 

"Your mum,” he mumbled, “she – she told me you were crying…what–why?" he asked, concerned; his upper lips were curled into his mouth – a habit of his own when he was concerned.   

 

 

"I just – um – found my...” my brain scrambled for a word, “…Perrie," I told him, trying to get him to understand what I was trying to tell him. 

 

 

"Your Perrie? Like…someone that looks like her? Or…“ he breaks off after seeing my expression, as if for the first time, “–Oh. Your soul-mate?" 

 

 

I nodded, biting my lips simultaneously. I didn't really want to remember about ‘My Perrie’, but when they placed a big hole in your heart with what felt like the weight of an elephant to compress it, then you tended to notice. 

 

 

"Who?" Zayn asked. 

 

 

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lips harder as the back of my eyelids burned and my eyes began to pool with water. I cursed at myself inwardly for being so much like a small child all over this boy who had nothing but a pretty face. But he’s the boy who’s your soul-mate, that’s why, I tell myself inwardly. 

 

 

"Uh. Well, it’s um–he…God, Zayn, it’s just – God – it’s just really complicated," I let out a harsh breath I didn't know I was holding in. I was nothing but frustrated.  

 

 

"…Is he like a criminal or something? Is that why it’s complicated? Or is it Calum. Dear God if it’s Calum, I will kill you," Zayn attempted to figure the situation out poorly. 

 

 

I rolled my eyes at him. 

 

 

Zayn and Calum had this kind of friendship that, ten percent of the time, they’d be happy and not biting each other’s heads off. But the other ninety percent, they’d be trying to kill one another getting hypothermia by competing – only god knows why – to be the one laughing at the other in the middle of December, in sixty-five-degree weather, wearing only a thin pair of thongs in the snow for 3 hours. 

 

 

Last year Zayn had lost and when the whole three hours of humiliation was over, he had to get the material wet with hot water for it to come off because it had started to become part of his body. 

 

  

 

“No, Zayn, god. He's someone my father wouldn’t want to be associated with. He doesn't even talk to my aunt – you know Aunt Sally my vampire aunt– and he doesn't even like when I talk about Josh my cousin and why he's not invited to the Family Dinner every November," He knew about my vampire family members, actually he was kind of; out of all my friends that knew apart from my family of course. 

 

 

Zayn's eyelashes became incredibly longer and his eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his face, the way they did when he was shocked or overwhelmed or excited; like that one time we caught Liam and his ex-girlfriend in the restrooms last year.  

 

 

"SERIOUSLY!?” he yells, all too loudly. I cringe. 

 

 

“You’re in love with a family member?! Shit this is better than that one time you drove your grandmother’s truck into the river when you were drunk!" Zayn laughed, so loud it could have caused a tsunami if he had my abilities. 

 

 

 

"Could you be any stupider?” I asked him, shaking my head. How had Perrie fallen in love with him? I asked the gods that every day I looked at Zayn. Yeah, Zayn was attractive – with his lashes and defined face, his pretty eyes and a smile so beautiful that you could have mistaken him for a son of Aphrodite – but he's just stupid. Albeit, of course, I say that in a friendly way.  

 

 

"Oh.” He stopped laughing abruptly. “I thought you were talking about your cousin, Kesha." 

 

 

Zayn had met her a while ago, and followed her around like a lost puppy, smitten. Trust me if they had ended up together it would have looked like glitter and puck mixed together.   

 

 

 

"She's my cousin only by mirage. Sorry my blood line isn't as goodly as yours, Malik, but that’s completely beyond the point,” I explain to him. “First of all, no, it’s not a friend; and no, I didn’t turn straight; and no, it’s not Calum; and no, it’s not my cousin,” I took a deep breath and watched as his face slowly twisted into a confused expression. 

 

 

“It’s a vampire.” I tugged my hair harshly. Just thinking about that  made me want to scream and yell with pure rage to Harry. 

 

 

"A vampire," he murmured, looking at me with a mix of pity, excitement and minute disgust. 

 

  

 

"Yeah, a vamp…go figure." 

 

 

I swung my hand in the air in pointless gestures, trying to seem as if I had no care in the world. 

 

 

He seemed to dwell on it more, maybe trying to find a way to be happy for me without throwing up my hands and yelling that this was not a good idea. 

 

  

 

"I…guess that's cool man,” he tried carefully. “I mean, at least you found Him. It’s not what you would have hoped for but that's a start...how's life Niall?" 

 

 

I kicked my own my heel and almost tripped at the last part. Zayn always did this: he tried to avoid talking about Vampires in any way possible. Apparently at this moment that was a subject change and picking up his pace and distancing himself from me. 

 

 

"Zayn!" I stopped walking. 

 

 

We were now in the school parking lot. He'd been my best friend for 3 year and god I had been through hell with him – literally – so I figured I trusted him enough to just be straightforward and honest about this. 

 

  

 

"Zayn, my soul-mate is a vampire named Harry. He has a girlfriend. And he doesn't want me as his mate. He…he loathes me. He didn’t even try to talk with me. I should have expected that, but, it hurts, you know…" 

 

 

I looked at Zayn, trying to get any kind of sign that he was going to stay with me, not leave me – like other werewolves undoubtedly would –, even if it was a tease or laugh; just one thing to assure me was all I needed…but he looked like a statue, a statue that looked like art had been made of the expression someone who had witnessed death would have had; all colour drained from his face and a blank, unfocused stare… 

 

 

But, suddenly, it morphed into a mask of pure, unadulterated rage. 

 

 

"Niall…I love you, and I know you hate violence, so god help me when I say this: someone is about to get what they deserve. I'm about to flog someone. How could they even do that to a person as good as you?!" 

 

 

I almost let out a breath of relief. 

 

  

 

"Zayn, Zayn.” I approach him with a soothed tone. “Calm down, okay? Yeah, it hurts-- like I've been rammed over a million times and the fed to redheads, but I'm still living and I will continue to do so…who says you need a soul-mate, eh?" 

 

 

I cupped Zayn's cheeks lightly, trying to take his thoughts away from anger. We are werewolves: we act on instinct, the smallest thing can set us off. This wasn’t a small thing, though, but I still didn’t want Zayn doing anything for me. I was not going to be a burden for him. 

 

  

 

"Okay. But, Niall, I swear if he hurts you ‘just because’, I’ll kill him. He won’t even be fed to redheads. He’s not worth it, not even giving you a chance.” 

 

 

I just smiled at him, shakily and tugged his arm, towing him to class quickly so that we could lay our heads on the desk, close our eyes and let it absorb our problems for the class. 

 

 

  

 

\--------------------------- 

 

  

 

"Roses are red, 

 

violets are blue  

 

when I look at you I think I can hurl,  

 

I rather date her or even a turtle."  

 

  

 

Everyone in the class clapped loudly, clearly and stupidly amused, but judging by the face our teacher made I didn’t think this is what she had in mind.   

 

  

 

"Good job Ashton, Another D."  

 

  

 

"That’s what she said!" Ashton laughed and walked back to his seat. 

 

 

I laughed along with the others. English was one of my favourite classes. It’s not that I loved English – trust me, I didn’t – but all the funny people were here and I just loved a good laugh.  

 

 

"Tomorrow we will continue with Poems. We’re a little behind the other classes so we need to catch up, alright?" 

 

 

The whole class grunted as a response. 

 

 

Our teacher waved her hand and we knew we were dismissed, despite the bell having not rung; another reason I loved that class-- we got out early which meant fresher lunch…well as fresh as it could get.   

 

  

 

"I know she wants my D,” Ashton said as he walked up beside me. 

 

 

"Yeah, and my mother is the Queen of England," I rolled my eyes at him. He just laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. 

 

 

“Can’t top that one, I’m afraid. Also, in all honesty, do you think she’d blow me in this?" He gestured his hands up and down his body – his legs were adorned with black skinny jeans and Rolling Stones shirt fit his torso…how old is that band again?   

 

  

 

"Dear god. Yes, Ashton, I think that looks good enough for her to blow you." I scrunched my nose in disgust and walked away from him and into the lunch queue, picking up a slice of pizza and some chips. I handed the lady my money and she gave me a cup.   

 

  

 

What flavour of juice should I get? Strawberry? Tea? Or maybe some lemonade?   

 

  

 

"Water sounds good." 

 

 

I turned around to look at where the voice had come from; blue eyes stared back at me. 

 

 

"God, Ed, you scared me!" I breathed out exasperatedly and he laughed at me and started pouring some water in his cup. I copied his actions, looking at him again afterwards. 

 

 

"Long time no see," he said cheerily. 

 

  

 

I frowned at him. "Yeah not since–" 

 

 

"Oh, about that! Sorry mate, it’s just that Harry and I have been friends for a while and, well, he just asked me, and there’s no denying him; the cunt has an incredibly cute pout and dimples” 

 

 

I send a small nod his way, not really bothering to pay attention to the last part. 

 

 

"Yeah, ’s okay. It’s not your fault…um, hey, I have to go, but I’ll see you around?" I enquired. 

 

 

Ed nodded at me, taking my hand and slipping something into my palm. I looked at him with a confused expression. 

 

 

"Here's my number if you ever need anything. That’s what friends are supposed to do," he laughed lightly and I did the same.  

 

  

 

I waved at him before I scurried off to where Perrie’s favourite place was and where, no doubt, everyone else would be: in the shade of the big weeping willow. The cafeteria was always so filthy and overcrowded, unpleasant. 

 

 

Soon after I had seated myself comfortably, Zayn came to sit beside me, and once he did, he gasped, looking behind me. 

 

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen this in my life. Calum…is doing his homework! His homework!" 

 

 

I looked behind me – how had I not noticed Calum before? – and shuffled back to get a better look at his notes, not that it helped because his handwriting was completely illegible. 

 

 

“What? Bro, why are you doing your homework?" I asked genuinely as I settled next to him in the soft grass blades at the base of the willow. 

 

 

He had paper scattered everywhere around him and had a black notebook in his lap; he looked very concentrated as he leaned against the dark bark of the tree trunk and stared at the papers around him, miraculously not blowing away in the breeze. 

 

 

"What – oh! Uh, yeah,” he scratched his head with the back of his pencil. 

 

 

“Mr. Cyrus wants us to write a song and you know I love music, so I'm going to ace this assignment.” He laughed a little while I took a bite of my pizza. 

 

  

 

"Oh, you’re doing the music assignment too? Mrs. Katy wants us to write one as well. Man, I think it’s stupid that we can’t partner up," Justin piped in. Again, how had I not noticed a person? 

 

 

"Holy shit, Calum doing homework?” Ashton walked into the shade and leaning against the trunk on Calum’s right. “Now that’s miraculous – this should be marked in a calendar." 

 

 

Everyone laughed at Ashton’s remark as Perrie emerged from the world outside the willow’s branches and sat down next to Justin. Zayn stood from his spot and moved closer to her not even a few seconds later, smiling when she did at him. 

 

 

I looked away quickly. 

 

 

"What’ve you got so far? You have Mr. Cyrus – what – for second period?" Zayn asked, and it was obvious he was trying to see what he was competing with. Everyone in the group rolled their eyes at the question, except Calum, who narrowed his at Zayn before abruptly turning back to his notes. 

 

 

“Anyway, I think I'm going somewhere with this. Listen," He cleared his throat and started singing: 

 

 

'Cause I'm not fine at all    
No, I'm really not fine at all    
Tell me this is just a dream    
'Cause I'm really not fine at all  

 

  

 

We all looked at him, waiting for him to continue but all he did was look back at us with a proud grin. 

 

  

 

"That's it?" Zayn asked, raising his eyebrows. Calum nodded, looking proud of his work.    
    
"You’re just repeating the same rubbish," he speaks in an unimpressed tone, and Calum’s proud look was soon replaced with an irritated one. A sigh passes through the group; here we go again. 

 

 

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a professional song writer. Like you can do any better, anyway!” 

 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed a Calum’s notebook, flipping to the back of it where a fresh page was.     
    
"Watch me, you wanker," Zayn smirked and Perrie murmured 'idiot' under her breath, though her smile was contradictory. 

 

 

"Will do, funny head."     
    
"Funny head?" Justin asked in amusement. 

 

 

"Wow! Nice one bro, that deserves a prize," Zayn said, tone oozing with sarcasm, and handed a non-existent award to Calum. I laughed at him; it was rare to see Zayn loud and out there. He usually kept to himself when he wasn’t around Calum. Maybe that was the good thing about their rivalry. 

 

    
I watched them as if I was in a dream, like I wasn’t really there, trying to cherish the moment and forget about Harry and how he shoved a dagger of words into my heart and left it in there to rust and infect it; a reminder that I was probably going to be alone for the rest of my life.   
    
"I think Zayn can write a better one," Justin smirked at Calum who gave him a death glare. 

 

 

"What is that supposed to mean? Why don’t you even have a little faith in me!?" he threw his pen at Justin, which got caught in his quiff. 

 

 

"Well, he has a girlfriend so, like, he’s bound to do romantic shit for her like writing a letter or a song or poem. Who knows how this lovers works…" he wiggled his eyebrows at Zayn and pulled the pen out of his hair, throwing it into the plethora of papers.   
    
I moved away from the group and down to the edge of the small hill the tree was on, where the shade of the branches ceased, and looked at the sky: clear blue, the clouds decorating it with fluffy whites. In the background, Calum, Zayn and Justin were still bickering. I sighed and chuckled to myself quietly; children, I thought to myself. 

 

 

"Are you saying that I don't have a love life? Ha! Says the guy who is on and off with his girl," Calum taunted Justin. Everyone else rolled their eyes.  

 

"At least I have one you twat!" 

 

 

Zayn makes weird, high pitched scoff and I hear him and Justin high five each other before a silence filled only by the rustling of the willow leaves followed. Calum had gone back to work.   
    
Water rippling filled my ears when a breeze pushed my hair off my forehead and I looked to my feet to see a deep puddle where the water from my storm had collected in a ditch. The water rippled and lapped; the sound was calming and the scent fresh. I smiled and looked at the small dragonfly flitting over the water’s surface. 

 

    
I wonder how it would feel to be an insect. Would life be simpler? Or would it be simply worse? 

 

"You’re scaring it." 

 

 

I swiftly turned my attention away from the small creature and looked at Jade. A warm smile was plastered on her face as she sat in front of me. 

 

 

"Oh, so you can talk to them? Isn't that a bit weird?" I taunted her. 

 

 

Jade gave me her deadliest glare, which wasn’t very effective because she was too cute, but a glare nevertheless.   
    
"Don’t mock me, Niall – but, yeah, I can. Wouldn’t it be reasonable for me to talk to them since I am a water bender?" she challenged me. 

 

 

I rolled my eyes at her and sat up, thinking for a bit before opening my mouth with a question: "What do you think about soul-mates?" I asked her. 

 

 

She scrunched up her nose in thought. 

 

 

"Well for starters, I think it’s really nice for the universe to give us someone that will love us forever, but then again, when I look at it from another point of view, I just always ask myself: why aren’t we able to love the people we want to love?” she said. 

 

 

I nodded, telling her I agreed as she paused before carrying on. 

 

 

“I don’t really know, to be honest. It’s scary that there's someone who’s meant for you and only you and it’s even scarier that if they don’t love you, you end up alone and hurt." 

 

 

I sighed – it’s true. Why aren’t we allowed to love the people we want to love? Maybe to end all the broken hearts and all the sobbing? But then why am I going through this hurt? Shouldn’t your soul-mate love you for you, no matter what; whether you are male, or female; vampire, or genie; witch, or redhead; werewolf, or angel?  Shouldn’t your soul-mate be your one and inevitable only, your true love? 

 

 

They should, was the answer. But it was only the answer for some people. I was not part of that ‘some.’ 

 

 

"Honey, are you alright?" Jade asked. Her voice was full of concern, her eyebrows furrowed. 

 

 

I laid my head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of vanilla with a hint of vinegar and frog slime. It was strangely comforting. 

 

 

I inhaled deeply before answering her. 

 

 

"My soul-mate hates me, Jade. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He feels nothing, nothing at all.” 

 

 

There was silence for a while. She was stiff, hard as a rock next to me. 

 

 

"What?" she asked in a whisper, but the water shot up in the sky in columns ten feet high, belying her seemingly quiet demeanour. I looked around and everyone was quiet, Zayn and Perrie were looking at me a little concerned. 

 

 

I shook my head at them and turned back to Jade, whose face was contorted into an incomprehensible whirl of emotions. If one thing was clear to read on her face, it was pain; agonising pain. 

 

 

“Jade? Jade, what’s wrong?” I asked, almost begged, but all she did was shake her head as I had before. 

 

 

I hugged Jade tight, tighter then I had ever hugged anyone. She looked so broken and fragile that all I wanted to do was hide her from the perilousness of the world. Jade had noticed the people staring. She let out a fierce, frustrated sound before screaming: "What! Do I have something on my face? No? Then mind your own damn business!"   

 

 

She turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder water soon surrounded us and she let out a shaky sigh. "It still hurts," she whispered, and I nodded at her even though I hadn’t the slightest idea of what she was talking about. 

 

 

 

She lend against me; the water was not wetting us. 

 

 

“Jade…are you – are you alright?” I asked her again for the sake of politeness. “Whatever’s bothering you, you know you can– 

 

  

 

"I know how it feels." 

 

 

My eyebrows furrowed down at her…could it have been that I wasn’t alone in this? 

 

 

"What do you mean?" I tried to clarify with her, just to make sure. She laughed a hollowly. 

 

 

"I’m talking about your soul-mate not loving you. My Sam – you know, Sam Craske – he was mine, but he didn’t want me. A witch and a redhead? It was doomed from the start.” 

 

 

Jade sniffed a little and drew back a bit to talk properly. 

 

 

“I guess I just hoped that he would love me the way I loved him, but he didn’t – he loved being single and going out, and he hates witches, no exceptions at all, won’t even consider them. His soul-mate – ha.” 

 

 

She pauses for a few seconds, her face thoughtful. 

 

 

“I guess that’s why I ask: why should we have to love someone forever when, maybe, they don’t love us and also never will? He was my perfect match…or, was supposed to be anyway." 

 

 

She lifted up her shirt a little letting me look at her left side of her stomach.  

 

There, a big flower was, with pretty, alternating blue and beige petals; the size of the whole mark was probably as big as my hand. 

 

 

"It hasn't changed, not in three years. You know what they say: ‘if the person was your perfect match and there's no one else who is good for you, you won’t get another one.’" 

 

 

I looked at her, my eyes widening. She’s talking about delirital. 

 

 

"You want to another one? A new soul-mate?" I ask her incredulously. 

 

  

 

"At times I want to, I want to be free from all this pain and be happy again, but then again what if the next soul-mate doesn't love me either? What if he hates me more than Sam did? I don’t want to go through it all over again. It hurts way too much already.” Her frown deepened. 

 

 

I hugged her again – she’s been through so much more than I have; three years of constant heartache and still more to come. 

 

 

"But–but you’re always so happy. How?" and when she smiled, the same watery one Zayn had given me in the morning while trying to hold himself back, I completely understood, and I thought to myself yet again: why hadn’t I realised earlier? Perhaps Zayn wasn’t the stupid one in our group. 

 

 

 

  

 

She looked so broken, now that I could see through her; all her laughs had indeed sounded forced recently. Her eyes didn’t sparkle as they did when I had first seen her in middle school, they sparkled with a permanent layer of tears. Now I understood why she had gotten so timid, so disconnected from everyone else. She didn’t want to let anyone closer for fear she would get hurt even more. 

 

 

 

I pondered the confessions said between us, both relieved and pitiful about Jade’s. 

 

  

 

"We should get to class,” Jade said suddenly, “the bell rung a while ago." 

 

 

She got up, the water vanishing in an instant. I looked around and sure enough, no one was around. 

 

 

 

"Jade, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here; always." 

 

 

She nodded looking at me a little doubtfully. I knew she didn’t trust me a lot yet – we had only had a one proper conversation a year ago, and in that time we had talked for a brief moment only. The only time it was ever constant was when we were paired together for a science project. But even then, the conversations were forgettable, pointless. 

 

"Yeah. I will don’t worry, and if ever need me just wish for me or send Hermes to deliver a message. He said you always send mail through him instead of using regular mail stands." 

 

 

I rolled my eyes. My mood was beginning to lift. 

 

 

"Well friend help out friends, isn’t that how it goes?" I wiggled my eyebrows, trying to lighten the overall mood, and she giggled. I smiled. The late bell rang and Jade looked at me and then we both looked at the empty field. 

 

 

"Shit, were really late now. Fuck, I’ll see you around, Niall. Call me if you need me, or look for me. I’m always with Leigh-Anne or Jesy," she laughed. 

 

 

I sighed minutely. Why wasn’t everyone aware of how I didn’t like Jesy? She's really nice, I guess, but one time I asked her to help me out and she screamed at me, demanding where her money was. I swore if it wasn’t for that, maybe I would’ve liked her. 

 

  

 

I walked down the halls towards the nurse to see if she could give me medicine for the headache that seemed to be fitting its way into my head. Maybe I wasn’t in the worst situation after all; I wasn’t like Jade. I wasn’t delirital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 1 am and I'm still awake. okay I need to go to sleep bye loves!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my Maths class when I had free time so it isn't my best work but it will get better.


End file.
